Delayed Gratification
by Hot Magnolias
Summary: Just a self-indulgent smutty one shot involving my OC and Tom Hiddleston. I do NOT own or claim to own anything related to "Tom Hiddleston", "Sesame Street", "Cookie Monster", "Masterpiece Theatre" or "PBS". I am not making any money off of this and it is purely hedonistic fun.


It was late when I turned on the television. I was just settling in to watch "Masterpiece Theatre" when the "PBS Previews" ad hit the airwaves. There he was…that gorgeous bastard…Tom Hiddleston. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table. It was sitting atop my precious first edition of Shakespeare's "Macbeth"; a Christmas gift from my beloved. Turning up the volume, I was mesmerized. _How is it possible to look that good sitting next to a blue googly-eyed puppet being utterly ridiculous and eating chocolate chip cookies?_

I giggled at the absurdity of it all when suddenly I'm grabbed from behind and forced onto my back as my assailant begins to "nom nom nom" upon my neck. I squeal in delight at the realization that it's my beloved home for the evening.

"You scared me half to death! Get off me you big ox," I exclaim as he continues to tickle my ribs and then grasp my hands pulling my arms over my head.

"Say it," he says in that mocking tone as he continues to hold me in place using his body as the source of my bonds all the while tickling me here and there.

"No," I protest in a fit of sniggers.

"I'm not going to stop until you say it."

I can't hold out much longer.

"Tom, stop it! You're going to make me pee," I exclaim through fits of laughter.

"All I need is one word and I'll stop."

I continue to writhe and thrash beneath his body and am breathless, "Uncle!"

Immediately, he ceases the incessant onslaught of tickling my ribs. However, now, he has begun using his tongue on my neck and ear.

"Now, was that such a long walk," he asks in a husky voice.

All I can do is moan and sigh at his ministrations. _Oh the things he does to me._

"I take it from your lack of response that you approve of my attentions?"

"Yes," I respond in a deep breathy moan. "By the way, you interrupted a very important program I was watching."

He looked at me and chuckled. It had that "Lokiesque" flair to it which set flames afire within my nether regions. I like that term…or even "lady bits" or as my friend Heather calls it, "lady garden". I never cared for the "p" word unless it was spoken by my beloved in the middle of one of our "sessions".

"That bloke needed to shut it. He interferes with you my lovely."

I decide to play with him a bit.

"Excuse me, but I happen to think that man VERY handsome sir and if you do not cease your disparaging remarks about him, I'll have to punish you."

"Ooh…I do hope you will my sweet. You know I don't like idle threats. What else shall I say about your precious Mr. Hiddleston?"

I gently pull his hair and force his head back exposing his long neck. My tongue marks a trail up to his chin where he is no longer smooth and soft, but bristly with a ginger beard. It's time for another Shakespeare film. At times, I tend to sway toward the beard, but I can take him sans beard as well. It makes no difference to me. He'd make a grocery bag look good.

"Be careful there. I just might have to get out my riding crop and boots," I relay to him with a sexy grin on my face.

He begins to seek out my lips and envelops them with his own. Tracing the corners of my mouth, his tongue probes and glides against my own tongue, causing a groan to escape his throat. He begins making love to my mouth. It is so sensual and is triggering my body to respond. I feel that we have on too much clothing and need us both to be free of them.

I attempt to pull off the jacket he's adorning, but he's already read my mind. After releasing himself of the leather jacket, he throws it across the room and begins liberating me of my tee shirt. Meanwhile, I'm working on the drawstring of his sweats as he moves down my body to eradicate me of my yoga pants all the while laughing because he still has on his trainers.

"Wait," he says; both of us breathless from our struggles.

I wriggle my way out of my pants and am lying on the sofa with him straddling me. My chest rises and falls in rapid succession as does his. Never releasing eye contact with him, I reach up, but instead of joining me, he pauses and a smirk of mischievousness appears across his handsome face.

"Now then Becky," he begins with a playful glint in his eye, "you were just being educated on the telly about 'delayed gratification' were you not?"

Here I am lying on the sofa in my undergarments; my husband sitting atop me, and am aroused to the point of near combustion, and he's going to teach me a lesson about delayed gratification? My mind AND my lady bits are screaming out in sexual frustration.

"Oh no you're not buster," I cry out in exasperation as I try to wrangle him toward me by bending my knees. He immediately grasps hold of the sofa to keep his dominance over me.

"Oh yes," he says in a calm and rich baritone. Again, he's switching tactics on me using that decadent Loki vociferation.

"Please, don't do this to me. You haven't been home in a week and I can't wait."

"Come now darling, we have all weekend."

"Yes we do, but I want you now," I whine as if in grammar school.

He finally has pulled off his trainers and that hateful sheer blue top. Next, I don't know how he does it, but he manages to keep me pinned down as he discards the black sweat pants. I see the evidence of his lust jutting out at me upon my stomach.

He sees me staring at the ever-growing "conda" in his boxer briefs and I receive a wicked chuckle of "eh eh eh".

"Just you staring at it with those lust-filled eyes is making me hard as stone. Do you want it?"

I gasp as he releases himself from the confines of the boxer briefs.

"Is this a trick question?"

"Eh eh eh! Remember darling, this is a lesson in delayed gratification. It's so much better when we wait is it not?"

I decide to play along in his little game but will include a few twists and turns of my own. I try to wiggle my hands free, but he leans forward and gently pins them to my sides with his knees. I sigh loudly and give him an angry pout. "Now how is this fair?"

"Oh but the waiting dearest Becky…the waiting," he says as he strokes himself.

My eyes become wide and an involuntary shudder runs through him as he watches me. As if on cue, my tongue snakes out and begins licking my lips. Tom releases a hiss between clenched teeth at my response.

"Well now. Look how the mighty have fallen," I say sarcastically.

With my empowerment now in place, I begin to writhe suggestively under him and issue seductive sounds. My head moves from side to side as if I am unable to control the lustful blood flowing through my veins.

It works.

"You beautiful vixen," he says as he pulls me to him. He's still straddling my waist, but I'm now able to use my hands…and use them I do. One hand takes hold of his cock while the other tugs on his neck to allow me access to his lips. He's so much taller than I am and he has to bend to reach my lips. Hot passionate kisses ensue.

He removes my bra. It is a struggle as it is a sports bra. Next, he moves down my neck and collar bone leaving a trail of fire behind every patch of skin his lips touch. His big hands bear down upon my breasts tweaking the pert nipples. Moving down my chest, he replaces his hands with his mouth. I watch as he suckles me; cheeks hollowing and sounds of his appreciation emanate from his throat. I feel the warmth pooling in my belly. His onslaught upon my breasts is pulling at invisible strings in my lady bits; that connection that sets in motion the events as old as time itself.

Before I can even touch him, he has already removed my panties. I preferred knickers until I heard Tom say "panties" in that sexy British inflection. My hips begin to gyrate against him to give him the indication that I'm becoming restless.

Raising his head, he can see the flushed skin upon my face and chest. "It appears that you still have not learned. Must I reeducate you darling?"

I hastily shake my head in response. I want to taste him so badly at this point I could scream. I am beyond aroused. "No education is necessary. Then again, the old American proverb, 'what's good for the goose is good for the gander' is it not?"

He looks at me and finally moves his big body off and sits upon the couch allowing me to slither across the sofa. Lying on my stomach, he watches me. "Your eyes have begun to storm over," he says in a seductive voice as he gently strokes my hair away from my face.

Eyeing my target, I lick my lips and settle to work. The first swipe of my tongue sends his hip to gyrate off of the sofa forcing his swollen cock deeper into my throat. Good thing my gag reflex is intact.

"Oh fuck baby, I'm sorry."

I look up at him and smile. "It's alright darling," I say and continue. Just a little payback; I gently grasp the base and again slide my tongue up and down, stopping at the tip to lick the glistening drop of pre-cum. I've never been able to take him fully with my mouth. His cock is a beautiful specimen to behold, but it's also a monster to suck. Not that I don't enjoy it immensely, but I want to maximize his experience; make it as pleasurable for him as it is for me to perform.

Hollowing my cheeks, I suckle him from tip to base. He places his hand in my hair. He tugs slightly as I release his cock from my lips with a resounding smack of my lips. I look up at him…my lips swollen.

"I'm going to need a respite love or I'm going to come before you or I would like."

I smile and run my tongue over the swollen head. "Remember darling, delayed gratification'."

I do my best to take him fully with my mouth and he comes undone.

"Stop…stop! Alright…I give love…I give," he exclaimed through clenched teeth.

I rise and give him a know-it-all grin. "Lessons learned?"

"Touché' my love." It's an annoyed admission. He's so cute when he's irritated. That eyebrow rises and sends me back to my days as a Hiddlestoner.

I reach over and caress his cheek with the back of my fingers. He pulls me against his chest and begins kissing me. Our lips meld together.

With a feral-like growl, he lifts me onto his lap and penetrates me. I sink down as he thrusts up into my fiery depths. I release a loud sigh of pleasure as I greedily ride him. Our foreheads touch as we stare directly into one another's eyes. The usual bright blue beacons are now a turbulent royal blue. He always says my eyes remind him of the "Crowley" poem; "hot like fire that burn my soul". I can live with that.

His hands are on my hips…fingers gripping me so tight that I know I'll have bruises tomorrow…he is urging me to move faster. Lifting me slightly in those strong arms but not losing our connection, I am now on my back. I pull my legs up and wrap them around his waist. Squeezing my thighs together, I feel the muscles at his V-line. I love that part where his waist meets his abs. That sunk in section by the hipbones. ***_You know what I'm talking about ladies***._

"That is very naughty of you love."

"What is," I answer with my best Scarlet O'Hara simper.

I know I've made a mistake as he slows his pace to a leisure one. Rolling his hips, I am at his mercy. "Still feeling rebellious darling," he asks in a breathy and husky voice.

At this point, I am panting and nearly coming undone by his hip rollicking. Each slow gyration is causing him to go deeper into my core. He is nearing my G-spot and I don't want him to be, yet we are both at the precipice and it can be contained for only a moment or two more. We work in synch so that our release is mutual.

My legs begin to shake from holding him so tightly.

"I can't hold out anymore baby. Are you ready," he asks in a hopeful and panting tone.

He wants me to answer. I cannot. I merely nod.

"Then come for me darling. Come."

That was all I needed to hear. The waves of rapture ensnare me and I can't control the sounds that fall from my lips. Tom is experiencing the same as he cries out a few obscenities and begins rutting. As I watch his handsome face contort from the pleasure and feel his hot seed flowing within my core, I lose all control. It is an exquisite orgasm that overwhelms me. Moans of unrestrained bliss result from our heated and passionate love making.

"Yes, that's it," he says as he watches me; his body giving an involuntary shudder as my walls clench time and time again around his length continuing to milk him. I am near unconsciousness when it ebbs.

Tom places his arms beneath my back and pulling me with him, he rolls us over so that I am now lying atop him. Our bodies are sweat soaked and spent but sated. I release his softening cock from the confines of my body.

"So much for delayed gratification, eh," I ask breathlessly.

"I believe we learned a valuable lesson," he responds running his long fingers up and down my spine.

Looking up at him, I kiss his chin and run my fingers through his sparse chest hairs. "What's that?"

"That patience…is NOT…a virtue."

I giggle at his confession.

"So what you're saying is that we both need REEDUCATION?"

He looks at me lovingly and smiles. "Eh eh eh…that is precisely what I am saying."

With those words, he sits up, picks me up into his arms, and carries me bridal-style to our bedroom.

Placing my arms around his neck, I kiss him and nuzzle his neck. "Are you sure you're ready for the second inning stretch?"

As he lays me down upon the bed, he positions himself between my thighs. "Batter up," he says as his tongue delves within.

It was that very moment that I knew he was going to reorient me on the importance of self-control.

**End**

**Written by…LokiCharmedMe**


End file.
